


Always with you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Comfort, Drug interest, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pricefeld, Romance, Ryan cheating, Smut, a bit Drinking, pirated, tattoo artist - Freeform, weed interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield was supposed to move another city but when Chloe`s father died horrible accident, Can Maxine convinces her parents to stay?  is there more than Friendship?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I regret that I delete this story, my first pricefield stoy ever, so I want to write it again, even I don`t remember all of it. but still.

It`s calm and quiet. I was with my best friend Chloe price.

We were "cleaning" her room, but I have to tell her something.

Something that I don`t want to.

However, in three days I move to Seattle because my dad`s new job it sucks.

I don`t know when I can see Chloe again, but I have to tell her. It`s the right thing to do.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Max"

I-I must tell you something."

"Okay..." Chloe replied as she sat next to me and looked at me.

"I-I.."

"Max is okay. I think I know... you move?" Chloe asked.

"What how you..."

"our parents talk you know" Chloe replied.

"But they said that I have to tell you!"

"Calm down Max it`s not the end of a word, We can still text and call," Chloe replied.

"even we are apart we are Max and Chloe."

Exactly" Chloe replies, as she grabs my hand.

* * *

 

"Let`s do something fun now when it`s off your chest..." Chloe suggested.

"Okay, what do you have a mind?"

"Let`s beach, and picnic" Chloe responded.

"Oh totally."

Chloe chuckled. Also, we start to walk in the kitchen.

However, we stopped when Joyce came inside the front door with police and tears her eyes.

"Girls let´s sit down."

"Mom?.."

"Chloe.. your father... Joyce start but can`t finish.

"No no no no that is not happening" Chloe fell her knees and grabbed onto me. "please m-mom."

"I`m sorry sweetie t-there was an accident, and he didn't make it.

Daughter and mother hugged each other and cried.

I was shocked... one moment everything is, but then one moment, everything can go shit.

However, one thing is sure. I`m not going to Seattle... Chloe is more critical right now.

"M-max"

"Shhh I`m also here... right here" I hugged my friend and reached my phone.

 


	2. Talk

I sitting on the couch, holding Chloe`s hand, as we waited for my parents.

When I called my parents, they promised to come here. Then I talk to them. I don`t leave Chloe, not now.

The night was hard. Hard. Chloe woked up almost every hour screaming her dad.

It`s broke my heart, but I was there, and I 'm here now.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

"Yes?"

"Don`t go please" Chloe replied.

"Chloe. I do my everything then I can stay.. and help you get through this".

"just. I.."

"Shhhh I know Chloe. it`s okay.

"Let eat something okay?"

"O-okay" Chloe replied as we stood up and walked the kitchen.

* * *

 

After we are eating, my parents came with Joyce. They hugged at me, but also Chloe.

"We are sorry Chloe," Ryan said.

"T-thanks Ryan" Chloe replied.

"Can we help somehow?" Ryan asked.

"Well, maybe his funeral" Joyce replied.

"Will do," Ryan replied. as he turned towards me. "And Max?"

"how are you?" Ryan asked.

"Better than Chloe.. but sad and shock.. like one second everything is, and one second it`s not".

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

I looked over Chloe. Also, chewed my lip a bit.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Max?" Ryan asked.

"I don`t want to move. not anymore, I want to be here for Chlo."

"Maxine"..." Vanessa cut in..

"No mom, she needs me right now it`s not fair... she doesn`t deserve to grief and mourn alone."

"And it`s Max."

"Max.." Vanessa responded again.

"No no no please Vanessa" Chloe replied and started to sob.

 

"Vanessa and Ryan, can we speak moment?" Joyce asked.

"Sure" Ryan replied.

Joyce and my parent went to the backyard as I hugged and comforter Chloe.

* * *

 

"Max can live with us if she wants to," Joyce said.

"No we can`t" Vanessa replied.

"Is this something that Max is a burden no she is not. She is Chloe`s friend." Joyce replied.

"But" Vanessa replied.

"Look them. Chloe lost her dad not even 24 hours ago she doesn`t want to lose her friend too."

"And honestly I`m scared if Chloe left alone, she may do something or... something she was very close with her dad.. like you know" Joyce replied.

"Yes of course" Vanessa replied.

"Then don`t take away the only person who can help her get through this," Joyce replied.

"Vanessa honey... Maybe Joyce is right. It was wrong in the first place even think about it we didn't even ask Max." Ryan replied.

"She is thirteen" Vanessa argued.

"yes, but still old enough that she can tell her opinion" Ryan replied.

"well. maybe you`re right" Vanessa replied

"Okay, I think about it."

"Thanks, Vanessa!" Joyce replied as she hugged her friend.

My parents and Joyce came back inside I was nervous, Chloe too.

They told me the news I don`t even know If I can be this happy.

"thank you. You`re the best."

"I know" Ryan replied with a smirk.

"But we discussed this more about tomorrow, how about that?"

"Sure dad."

"Okay we have to go now, but we are not far away" Vanessa replied.

"Yes, mom I know. I chuckled.

"Of course you do" Vanessa replied.

* * *

 

 


End file.
